dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
I Wanna Dance
|dance = I Wanna Dance |image = 403 I Wanna Dance (5).jpg |band = Rebel America |album = Ink Never Dries Publishing |released = October 1, 2011 |genre = Pop |runtime = 3:47 |writer = Candace Robinson Brandon King James Dennis |producer = Ink World Music |before = |after = }} " " is a song by Rebel America. It was used for Paige's solo "I Wanna Dance" in Liar Liar Dance Mom on Fire! Solo from broadcast Lyrics I got this craving Like something's stickin' up a demand It starts in my feet Moves up to my legs Making my body want to dance And every time I I close my eyes The one thing that I think about Is how I can be a part of The action That's guaranteed satisfaction I wanna dance Get someone Go and tell Mr. D.J. To turn the music up So I can hit the dance floor What you waitin' for Oh yeah I wanna dance Please someone Tell Mr. D.J. To turn the music up So I can hit the dance floor What you waitin' for Oh yeah What you waitin' for Now I'm misbehavin' (misbehavin') I gotta get out of my seat It's time to let go Then hit the floor With this it makes me wanna dance This is a brand new gym Go ahead and leave your chair The party's on the way Yeah yeah beats like them Pullin' out your hair So runnin' back DJ Runnin' back DJ And every time I I close my eyes The one thing that I think about Is how I can be a part of The action That's guaranteed satisfaction I wanna dance Get someone go and Tell Mr. D.J. To turn the music up So I can hit the dance floor What you waitin' for Oh yeah I wanna dance Please someone Tell Mr. D.J. To turn the music up So I can hit the dance floor What you waitin' for Oh yeah So what you waitin' for Hit the floor Want to be attack DJ got 'em beggin for more They holla' what's that So what you waitin' for Hit the floor Want to be attack DJ got 'em beggin for more They holla' what's that This is a brand new gym Go ahead and leave your chair The party's on the way-ay-ay Yeah yeah beats like them Pullin' out your hair So runnin' back DJ Mister mister mister DJ Mister DJ I just wanna dance all night long Mister mister mister DJ Mister DJ Turn my music up I wanna dance Get someone go and Tell Mr. D.J. To turn the music up So I can hit the dance floor What you waitin' for Oh yeah I wanna dance Please someone Tell Mr. D.J. To turn the music up So I can hit the dance floor What you waitin' for Oh yeah What you waitin' for Gallery 403 I Wanna Dance (1).jpg 403 I Wanna Dance (2).jpg 403 I Wanna Dance (3).jpg 403 I Wanna Dance (4).jpg Category:Season Three Songs Category:Season 3 Solo Songs Category:Paige Solo Songs Category:Songs used in Liar Liar Dance Mom on Fire! Category:Pop Category:Acrobatic Jazz Category:Acrobatic Category:Jazz